Forgotten
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Momo is back after so long, Toshiro forgets about Karin. Now he has to make it up to her. WARNING M


Karin lay in the spare bedroom at her best friends,Toshiro Hitsugaya house. Staring at the ceiling for almost half an hour. She had been living with Toshiro since he had found her in the Rukongai district 8 months ago. He was the only one she knew so she stayed with him. Her brother gave up being a soul reaper and carried on with his life. She couldn't sleep because in the room next to her, Toshiro's spiritual pressure kept fluctuating. He had been doing this for a few nights now. She decided to up and go talk to him.

She prodded through the dark hallway to his room. She gently knocked on the door the walked in.

"Toshiro, you should really sleep" she said as she sat on his bed.

"Sorry I have been keeping you up. Sorry there is a lot on mind" he replied as he stared at the ceiling. Karin carefully lied right next to him.

"One being your friend Momo. You should know her better than anyone else. She will pull through. Just you wait, tomorrow she will be out of her coma." Toshiro smiled then turned on his side to face her.

"Thanks Karin. What would you do if I never met you." Karin just smiled.

"You would have me replaced and you would carry on as usual. Now you go to sleep. The squad has been noticing you getting cranky even more than usual so do as your 3rd seat says and go to sleep"

"Right boss but only if you stay here tonight and that is a command from your captain" Karin pulled the covers over her body and lay right next to Toshiro staring and at sleeping face. His hair was all messy and covered most of his face. She looked at the man that she had loved since she was 13 and has been in love with him for 5 years. After staring at his peaceful face for a while she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Karin woke up early the next day, she noticed that it was 5 five in the morning. Toshiro was still sleeping. He would usually woke up at six. Karin silently slipped out the bed and headed to the shower, to waken herself up. After she had had a shower she looked at the clock it was nearly six. She got ready for her busy day ahead. Just before she headed out the door, she went to Toshiro's room to waken him up.

"Hey Toshiro, wake up. It's 6 in the morning. Get up," she heard him groan as he stretched his muscles. Karin couldn't help but blush at his toned chest.

"I was planning on training for an hour. I need the key for the dojo." Toshiro kicked his feet over his bed. Then stood up and walked out the door saying,

"It's in my pocket" he walked to a cupboard then throw the key at her.

"Here" he said as he walked carried to walk into the kitchen.

"Thanks Toshiro. See you when you come to the office" she said while she ran out the door.

Karin trained in the dojo for an hour, training with hakudo. She was a master at it but not as good as Soi-Feng but she was getting better. She wiped the sweat away from face then headed to the office. Like usual Toshiro had arrived and was already working on the paperwork.

"Hey I guessed you haven't had breakfast yet. So I left a begal and some tea on your desk." Karin smiled then collect the paperwork she was assigned. Toshiro looked a lot more refreshed as he had a good nights sleep and had a shower.

It was the middle of the day when a hell butterfly came through the door. Toshiro let the black butterfly land on his index finger. The within a few seconds he jolted out of his chair. Rangiku snapped out of her sleep and Karin looked up.

"Toshiro what's wrong?" Karin asked

"Captain what's happened" Toshiro did say what he was wrong he just ran out of the door saying,

"I'll be back in a few hours" Karin and Rangiku looked at each other, trying to guess what was wrong with their captain.

Toshiro didn't return until 7 o'clock at night. Karin was in the kitchen cleaning away her tea and putting Toshiro's in the fridge. She then went through to the living room to watch some tv when she heard him walk in.

"Hey, I put your tea in the fridge." She said not taking her eyes off the screen ahead of her. She sat watching tv for a while just when Toshiro sat beside she stood up.

"Sorry Toshiro, I'm exhausted I'm heading to bed. I was planning on heading to the dojo again tommorow, so can I get the key. So I don't bother you in the morning" after she got the key of toshiro, she walked into her room without saying a word to him. She was actually lying, she didn't want to talk to him as he had left without a reason. She knew it was none of her business but he was gone half the day. Now it was her business. Karin put on her pyjamas and then climbed into her bed facing the ceiling.

Toshiro came through to her room an hour later, just to check on her. When he went in he noticed that she wasn't sleeping.

"Karin what's wrong?" he said as he leaned against the door.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Now I suggest you go to bed."

"I can sleep later. First I got to know what's wrong with you"

"I said it was nothing." She said while she was getting slightly annoyed.

"Is it because I didn't tell you where I went"

"Toshiro it is none of my business where you went. That's your business. You can tell me whenever you want. You know that" she said, still not looking at him in the eye. Toshiro walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"My friend Momo, just got out of her coma today after so long." he said, while looking at the ceiling.

"We'll I'm glad to hear that. Now I'm going to sleep now," Toshiro sat on her bed for a while she slept. He watched as her chest rised. He kept his eyes on her chest mainly at her breasts. They were not fully covered up by her pyjamas. They had became more developed over the years. He had loved Karin since she was 13 and he desperately wanted to show how much he loved. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Karin" he quietly said then walked out the door, giving one last look.

It was two months since Momo had woken from her coma. Karin had not seen Toshiro in a while since then. Well she seen him, he didn't see her. She just thought that he wanted to spend time with her as he has not seen her in ages but after a month he still didnt talk to her. After a few weeks since Momo woke up she moved in with Toshiro and Karin. There was not another bed for Momo, so she slept with Karin.

Karin woke up later than usual. When she walked through to the kitchen she saw Toshiro and Momo eating. She saw the way Momo has looking at Toshiro, Karin wanted to confront her and tell her to back off Toshiro as he was hers but they were just good friends.

"Merry...Christmas Toshiro" she whispered then walked out the room to get changed for work. He didn't notice that she had walked in.

Karin got to the office she saw that Rangiku was already there.

"Hey Karin merry Christmas" Rangiku smiled in her natural way.

"Merry Christmas Rangiku" Karin sat her desk then she let her tears fall. She quickly tried to wipe them away before Rangiku noticed but she already did. She quickly ran over and wrapped her arms around her. Normally Karin would reject the hugs but she wasn't pushing her away, she just sat there letting her tears fall.

"Karin why are you crying?" she said while tightening the hug.

"Toshiro hasn't talked to me in two months. I know it's a sad thing to cry over but I miss him." Karin cried as she wrapped her arms around Rangiku.

"It's natural. You have been friends for 6 years. It's natural to miss your best friend."

"I love him" Rangiku never thought that she would confess her feelings about Toshiro. Shortly Toshiro came through the door, Karin and Rangiku acted like nothing happened. Rangiku quickly lied down on her couch and Karin just carried on working on the paper work. Rangiku got of the couch then said,

"Hey Karin, why don't help out with the squad. They have improved since you have been helping out with them" Karin nodded then walked out the room. Rangiku couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She could tell that she was really upset.

The next day Karin packed her things from his house then moved into the barracks beside Rangiku.

"Happy... New year Toshiro" still there was no reply. Now Rangiku knew that she was hurting inside. Often she heard Karin crying at night. She really wanted to hit him but he was her captain. It would be classed as treason.

Another 2 months passed and Toshiro still didn't even notice that Karin had left the house. Rangiku was sitting in the office with Toshiro. She sent Karin home as she didn't look so well. He didn't even ask where she was he carried on as usual. Often getting visits by Momo. He would stop working then talked with Momo for a little while. Once Momo was gone she stood up and walked over to Toshiro's desk.

"Captain..." Once he looked up, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Sorry sir but you deserved it" Toshiro didn't say anything he held his cheek. He looked at Rangiku, it looked like she was going to cry.

"How's Karin. Captain?" Toshiro massaged his face, then spoke.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her recently. When I come home she's asleep and when I wake up she's gone." Rangiku shook her head.

"Captain, you didn't notice that she moved out and now lives in the barracks." Toshiro was shocked he didn't notice.

"When?" He asked

"Boxing day." Rangiku finally let her tears go. Toshiro hadn't even noticed for that long.

"You also haven't noticed that she has been asked to be the captain of the 3rd division."

"You know what hurts captain. She has been hurting for 4 months. And you didn't even realise that she was there. You were so happy that Momo had came back. You should be happy that Momo is back but forgetting someone who has always been there for you and who loves you" Toshiro couldn't believe it. He had ignored her for 4 months.

"Rangiku where is she now. I need to make it up to her."

"She not feeling well. Just let her rest."

"Tell me! I need to make it up to her"

"If you want to make it up to her tell her you love her tomorrow as it is valentines day. The woman association have arranged a big dance tomorrow. She at the barracks." Toshiro ran out of the door. Rangiku was completely alone but she couldn't help but smile. She whipped her head round when she heard someone call her name at the door. It was her captain.

"Thanks" he smiled at her.

Toshiro quickly ran over to the barracks. He urgently had to talk to Karin. He couldn't let her hurt for another day. He knocked on the door. Karin appeared at the door. She was in a dressing gown and her hair was completely a mess. She was shocked to see Toshiro standing.

"Captain what are you doing here" Toshiro was shocked that she used his title and not his name.

"Karin I need to talk to you" she shook her head.

"Captain, can you tell me tomorrow. I'm not feeling so well." She began to shut the door but he put his foot in the door.

"It can't wait for tomorrow" he pushed the door open and walked in pushing Karin against the wall.

"Karin I'm sorry. I never meant to forget about you. Please forgive me." He pulled her into a hug.

"Im sorry please forgive me." He rested his head on her shoulder and let his tears fall. Karin just stood there amazed.

"Why?" Toshiro looked into her eyes, she too looked like she was going to cry.

"Why did you forget about me" she cried. Toshiro kept on hugging her.

"I guess I was so happy that Momo was back, I was just trying to catch up with the time I lost with her." She finally hugged him back.

"I've missed you, you idiot." She cried into him. He just stroke her hair as she cried onto him.

"I've missed you too." He rest his chin on top of her head. She let go of him and said,

"Like I said I'm not feeling well. Could you please leave" she pushed Toshiro towards the door. He didn't even notice that she was pushing him towards the door, he was too busy thinking. 'This is the best time to do it.' He was at the door when he noticed where he was. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the door.

"Toshiro what..." She was cut of when he pressed his lip against hers. He put his hands on the side of her cheek to deepen the kiss. She was about to kiss back when he broke the kiss.

"Karin, I love you." He was about to reached the door knob when Karin grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall. She was an inch away from his face when she said.

"I love you too, Toshiro" then she pressed her lips against his. This time Toshiro was kissing her back. He put his hand on the back of her head to open her mouth. Once her mouth was open, he slipped his tongue inside of it. Exploring anywhere possible he could. Karin placed her hands in his soft locks, deepening the kiss further.

Karin soon broke the kiss, pushing Toshiro away.

"I think we should stop. I don't want you to get ill" she panted. Toshiro flipped her round so she was against the wall. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"That's my problem." He smirked

"I'm serious. I don't want you to get ill. Your a captain."

"Like I said that's my problem. If you want I won't kiss you" Karin's eyes widened when she felt Toshiro's lips against her jaw. Sucking, nipping at the skin.

"Not somewhere noticeable. Please" Toshiro listened to her wishes and loosened the collar of her dressing gown, giving him access to her collar bone and the he started the process again. Sucking, nipping then licking at the skin. Every time she felt his hot breath on her skin, she gave a light moan. That was a good sign for Toshiro and resumed what he was doing. She kept her hands in his white locks.

Toshiro stopped what he was doing and looked in her eyes. He saw that that she was just opening them.

"May I proceed?" Toshiro kept looking down then looking up into Karin's eyes for her to get the message. Karin's eyes widened once she figured out what he was referring to.

"Sure but not here" Karin grabbed his wrist then lead him to her bedroom. The bed was only a single so there was not much space. Toshiro lead Karin backwards until she hit the bed and fall backwards. Toshiro straddled her hips and leaned forward to capture her lips again. While Toshiro was kissing her, his hands were loosening the tie on her dressing gown. He pushed at the shoulders exposing her bare chest. He stopped kissing her to look at her assets. Karin instantly covered them up. Toshiro held her wrists and placed them above her head.

"You are so beautiful Karin" she could only blush at his words.

"No I'm not. Don't lie" Toshiro leaned closer to her ear,

"I'm not. You are beautiful" Toshiro placed one of his hands on her assets. She gave a loud moan. He looked at her face she was blushing. He took that as a good sign, he took the nub into his mouth then started sucking and licking it. Every time he did this she would give another loud moan. He then moved to the other one giving it the same treatment while he massaged the other. Karin had a good grip on his hair.

"Mmmm, Toshiro" she moaned. He couldn't help but smile every time she said his name. He gave sweet kisses up and down her bare chest. Down to her hips then up to her jaw.

Karin placed her hands on his shoulders to stop what he was doing.

"I think it your turn to feel good" she smirked

"I feel good when you call my name" he smiled. Karin managed to flip the over so she was straddling his hips. The dressing gown that once stopped just before her knees. Now barely covers up her pussy. She leaned to his ear then whispered,

"Your turn" she placed sweet kisses up and down his neck. His hands were tangled up in her hair. She looked at him in the eye for assurance. He gave a nod. Karin untied the knot on his uniform, exposing his boxers and his toned chest. Karin could feel that he was hard. She grabbed his shaft through his boxers, he threw his head back in pleasure as pumped it with her hands. He grabbed her wrist then guided it to the actual thing. She gently pulled down his boxers to get a better view of it. It was huge. Karin carried on as before, up and down the shaft. She wanted him to feel the pleasure she was in she in. So she took the shaft and placed in her mouth. Toshiro still had a hold of hair tightened. When she started thrusting with her mouth, he grabbed her head and help guide her through it.

Soon he came inside her mouth. Karin stopped and looked at him, cum dripping down her chin. Toshiro quickly flipped them over so he was back on top. He grabbed his haori and wiped the dirt of her face. He looked into her eyes, to see of he could continue. She gave a nod.

He finally loosened the dressing gown to see her whole body. The dressing gown was only on her arms. He went back up to capture her lips again. She still tasted sweet. He wanted her to know that it will be fine. Toshiro broke the kiss then lined himself at her entrance.

"Ready" Karin nodded "Hold on to me" Karin wrapped her arms around his neck while he slowly entered her. She gave a loud groan and held onto him tighter. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. At first he moved slowly but as soon as she was used to him he picked him the speed.

"Mmmm, Toshiro, faster" he did as she commanded. Soon they both hit their climax and came. Toshiro collapsed on top of Karin once he was finished. He kissed the the top of her head.

"I love you Karin." He noticed that Karin was sleeping. He pulled her closer to him and they slept together.

When Karin woke up, she noticed that Toshiro was gone. She got of her bed the headed to the shower to ease her off the pain. As soon as she she was refreshed she went back to her room to get dressed. On top of her uniform there was a rose and a note. It read 'Happy valentines day Karin. I had such a good night last night and I love you. Toshiro. 'Karin couldn't help but smile at he note. She picked up the rose and held it close to her. She quickly got dressed and then for once in a long time she was happy to head to the office and see Toshiro.

Karin got to the office early, there was only Toshiro and Momo. Her heart dropped when she was that Momo was there.

"Hey Karin, you feeling better now?" Toshiro asked her, Karin smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you Toshiro" he smiled back at her.

"I left a begal on your desk, if your hungry," she picked up the begal then started to eat it. Once she finished it she walked over to Toshiro and leaned over the desk grabbing his uniform pulling him of his chair,pressing their lips together. He couldn't help but smile through the kiss. She broke of the kiss the said,

"Happy valentines day Toshiro" Momo looked shocked, to her it looked like Karin came on to him.

"I guess you got my rose" Karin nodded and smiled. Karin grabbed a stack of paperwork then sat at her desk.

"Wh-what was that" Momo stuttered. Karin raised her head.

"It was a kiss" she simple said.

"But he is your captain. You shouldn't have feelings for your captain" inside Karin wanted to laugh at her last statement. Momo had feelings for her captain before he betrayed everyone.

"He is not just my captain. He's my best friend and I love him" Karin said while blushing.

"Momo if you excuse us, we have work to do. Hey Karin, I heard that they want you to become the captain of the 3rd division. I want to see he strong you have become. You up for a little spar."Karin nodded then stood up then walked past Toshiro's desk. Just as she passed him, he grabbed her hand walked through to the dojo, leaving Momo in the office.

Both of them were panting heavily after there spar. Karin had managed to point the sword at his neck, while Toshiro pointed his sword at her waist. Both were dangerous moves if the other person moves even an inch.

"I've got to admit you've become stronger. I can see why they want you as a captain. Unfortunately I'm not letting you go. I would never see you if you became a captain" Karin's eyes widened.

"Unless, you move back in with me. Then I'll let you be the captain of the 3rd division." Karin dropped her sword the pulled Toshiro into a kiss.

"Of course, I'll move back in with you. But what about Momo. Wouldn't it be weird for her" Toshiro dropped his sword then pulled her closer to him.

"I think it's time for Momo to move into the 5ths barracks. Oh yeah don't bother go back to that old bed in the spare room. You are sleeping with me from now on" Karin smiled the pulled him in for another kiss but this time it was for much longer. Both of them fought for dominance with their tongues. As soon as they ran out of breath Karin let her head rest on Toshiro's chest. She was smiling.

"That's fine with me. I love you Toshiro. "

"I love you too Karin" he said as he tightened the hug.

**okay thats the story. I hope you enjoyed first M**


End file.
